A Difficult Dicision
by Bridge.to.FANDOMS
Summary: Tohru Honda is feeling uncomfortable in her body, deciding she wants to be male she cuts her hair and attempts to cut off her breasts. She is a tear-full mess, when a certain orange-toped boy comes to her rescue. Tohru X Kyo / One sided Tohru X Yuki
1. Prologue

Ethan- Hi, this is my first fan fiction! I decided to do it on my first anime, Fruits Basket! I always found Tohru a little, TOO happy. so I decided to write this story, it contains Transgender and a relationship with a male and a transgender boy. (basically Yaoi) TohruXKyo fanfic! This story relates to myself quiet a bit, because I too, was born in the wrong body, and like boys even though I identify as one! so.. im basically gay. ^/-/^

* * *

PROLOGUE

'Snip.'  
Hair fell,  
'Snip, snip.'  
More piled up, making the pile grow messily.  
Tohru Honda sat in front of the mirror grabbing hand-fulls of her hair, cutting it off at the ears. Giving her the appearance of a young boy, rather than her innocent girl appearance. Tears streamed from her eyes, as she took the scissors down to her naked body. Cutting at her breasts angrily, she glared at them. Blood bubbled and dripped from the marks left behind. She chuckled without sound.  
'Such an innocent **girl**.'  
Another slash  
'What a nice young **lady**.'  
Another scar.  
' **She** is so cute!'  
More blood.  
She cussed silently, the words not leaving her mouth.  
" **Miss**. Honda?"  
Another, but… that voice was really there. She heard the pounding on the door, she tried to tell the person on the other side not to come in, not to look. But her voice didn't work, Tohru's blood was starting a puddle beneath her. She groaned slightly, "Tohru!" A voice joined in the other, the last thing she heard was the door breaking down.

* * *

Ethan: Thanks yew all for reading the prologue, more to come!~


	2. Chapter 1

Ethan- Here is chapter 1, edited at 1 am, sooo! good luck.

Tohru Honda awoke to see white above her, she heard people speaking beside her. " **Miss**. Honda was doing it on purpose," An unfamiliar voice spoke. "That's impossible! **She** wouldn't do such a thing **."** The protest was from a now familiar voice, the voice of the rat. 'Ah. They must think I'm asleep still…' she realized. She tried to move, but she winced silently in pain, no one noticed. She tried to speak, but her voice wouldn't work. 'I'm broken.' She realized, laughing un-humorously in her thoughts. She painfully tried to reach her hand out, when she realized someone was holding her hand. She ignored the man in white and Yuki's voices. She watched the familiar orange haired boy, as he stared at her hand with only worry and concern in his eyes. He looked up, and their eyes locked. "Tohru!" He practically shouted, I flinched at his voice. But smiled softly at him, trying to let him think I was okay. I opened my mouth to speak. No words. I pointed to my throat, Kyo looked confused. The man in white walked over, " **She** must not be able to talk. Maybe trauma? **Miss**. Honda, I have some important questions. I need you to be honest." She nodded slowly, he continued. "Did you purposely hurt yourself?" She looked down at her bandaged chest and thighs in shame, nodding slowly. Yuki gasped and Kyo tightened his grip on her hand. The doctor smiled, "Thank you for being honest, **Miss**.-" He noticed her flinch in disgust at the word. "-honda… tell me. Are you uncomfortable with something I just said?" She nodded looking at him, she rubbed her now cut hair and looked at him sadly. "Are you confused?" She debated on the question, settling with a shrug. "Was it, ' **Miss** ' that made you uncomfortable?" She slowly looked down, tears in her eyes. "honesty." He whispered to her, she nodded quickly. Yuki stared with side eyes, "what!? What are you talking about **Miss**. Honda, you're a **girl**! **Female**!' Tohru released the cat's hand holding her hands to cover her ears, screaming silently. Kyo grabbed the others arm with a glare, "shut up, Yuki." He used his real name, not damn rat, not princess, nothing like he normally did. "Get out." He whispered, Yuki glared at him, "no! I'm talking to **Miss**. Honda!" She screamed, into the silent air. Her voice not emitting any sound, she just sat there, he eyes squeezed shut, her hands covering her ears, tears streaming down her face. "Leave **him** alone." The room was silent, Tohru looking up with surprised eyes, the tears stopped. She stared at the rebellious boy, along with everyone else in the room. "He obviously doesn't want to be called a female." Kyo turned to Tohru. "The damn rat is just surprised Tohru. He will get use to calling you what you prefer, just give us time to get used to it?" He practically asked, without thinking she hugged him tightly. Surprised when he didn't poof and change, but there he stood, just as surprised. He blushed deeply, "uh… Tohru…" He saw the now-male blushed and pulled back, bowing deeply. The doctor smiled, "A few more questions to clear up a few things." Tohru nodded, "You want to be male?" The brunette nodded with stern eyes. "You can't talk?" She shook her head with sad eyes. "That will most likely pass, it a side-effect to depression and trauma. I suggest Zoloft." He wrote something down on a prescription granter. "And I suggest he not be left alone, in school or out. Mr. Honda will need support. I see you doing the support well." He told the cat, who blinked owlishly at him. "Please, sleep beside Mr. Honda. He is male now, so it shouldn't be that big of a deal." he added seeing Yuki's distressed face. "Maybe you both should take Mr. Honda to do something she- err, he likes. Or go wardrobe shopping. I suggest I binder, rather than cutting off you breasts." He added sternly causing Tohru to look down-ward "Before I let you go, promise me something Tohru." The short-haired transgender looked up, "don't harm yourself." He nodded, and they were on their way home, to a worried Shigure.

"MY PRECIOUS FLOWER!" the words were heard clearly as they stepped toward the house. A man with black hair, dressed in kimono came out of the home with a childish grin. "Tohru-chan!" Kyo glared him down, "Yuki. Take care of Tohru, while I talk sense into this dog-breathed bastard." He grabbed the mutt from the collar of his kimono and pulled him toward the house. Yuki stood quietly beside Tohru, "I won't give up you know. Just because you're male now." Tohru tilted her head, not sure what to do or… attempt to say. "I still love you Tohru. Whether male or female." Tohru's eyes widened, he looked around thinking of how to respond to him. He settled with grabbing his hand, he turned the others hand so the palm faced upward. Writing characters in his hand. 'You like me?' he wrote out, Yuki took several seconds. Blinking. Before he realized what was written in his palm, with a soft smile Yuki responded. "Yes Tohru." He blushed, writing once more. 'Oh.' They were interrupted. "Tohru-kunnnn this big meanie hit meeee! ~" whined Shigure, Tohru shook with silent laughter. Kyo smiled walking up to the Trans, "I will cook tonight. Tomorrow I will take you shopping." Yuki glared at him, "Don't worry Miss- I mean… Honda-kun…?" Tohru giggled without sound and nodded that it was fine. The gray-haired rat continued, "I won't leave you alone with the stupid cat." He finished, Kyo glared at him. "Shitty princess." "Fur-ball." "Nezumi…" "Neko." The two stared to argue. Tohru stood in front of each of their fists hugging both of them tightly. She took both of their palms. 'Please stop.' She wrote. Yuki nodded looking the other way while Kyo looked confused, the something snapped and he smiled. "That's so smart Tohru!" Tohru blushed deeply thanking him with a deep bow. He grinned like an idiot, when Yuki started laughing softly. "What are you laughing about, Damn rat?!" He smiled brightly, "Honda-kun didn't change us." The others seemed shocked but the all nodded slowly. Tohru looked down at her chest, she grabbed Kyo's hand. 'Hug me?' he nodded and stretched his arms out hugging the transgender tightly. Nothing happened… "You really are a boy Tohru!" Kyo shouted excited, though some pain shone in his eyes. Shigure knew what it was, 'Kyo was beyond obvious. The cat liked her- err him when he was a her. Now he thinks he can't love him.' Shigure smiled, 'he will figure out soon, love surpasses all.' Shigure smirked, he should write a book on this! Tohru was holding Kyo's palm in her hand writing with her finger tip, 'Kyo- can I go to a new school?' He bit his bottom lip, "I don't know Tohru, what about your Yankee friend and the psycho?" 'hana and ou-chan… they probably won't like me anymore.' "Don't be stupid." He clunked him gently on the forehead. Yuki spoke up, catching onto their conversation. "How about we go to the principle and re-apply Tohru as a male student. She- I mean, He looks quite different we can tell Hanajima-san and Outani-san and keep it a secret." At this thought Kyo spoke up, "I know someone who makes birth certificates, and he is very good at them. We can just have him copy the same data and place Tohru as a male in the gender category, hell he can use our last name so no one gets suspicious." Tohru had tears streaming down her face with a smile, he walked over taking Yuki's hand, writing. 'Thank you.' All seemed still as Tohru kissed his cheek, walking over and repeating the deed to Kyo. The two teens flushed, and Tohru giggled silently. Shigure decided to speak up, with his pervert façade long forgotten. "How will Tohru-kun do class while he can't talk?" Yuki frowned, "we will figure it out.

Ethan- How did you like it!?


End file.
